Two Stars
by hedwig11445
Summary: Just a little drabble. Baby Harry and Sirius.


"Paddy's, I's done looks, looks what I did, all myself, you pwoud, awen't you?" The three-year-old toddler cried running into the room.

Blue eyes met green, and the older man with straight black hair tried his best to not let out a laugh. His godson was a sight for sore eyes. He ended up making a mistake by letting out a little snort not gone unnoticed by the small child.

"Why you laughs a' me." Harry cried indignantly. "Paddy, I big boy. I dwessed myself."

His little foot stomped on the floor.

"Yes you little monster, you are a big boy." Sirius exclaimed picking up the little boy and tossing him in the air. Harry giggled with glee. How he loved his paddy. He loved his moony too, but paddy was Harry's. "I think there's a little problem though don't you?"

Sirius asked, once he settled them both on the couch.

"Me see no pwoblem." Harry looked himself over. His pajamas that he put on by himself seemed perfect, although he usually did have his hands free, but now mittens were blocking them. He couldn't understand he wore these pajamas all the time and now they suddenly had mittens on them, he guessed it was ok because it was a winter's night and he did need to keep warm.

"Here Harry, why don't I just give you a little hand, and fix this up for you so you'll be more comfortable how does that sound?"

"I comfy paddy!" The small boy proclaimed.

"This will make you more comfortable, and than we can both have some pumpkin juice, yummy right?"

"PUMPKIN JUICE." Harry cried excitedly that was his favourite.

Once Sirius got Harry calmed he was able to manage to get the footsies pajamas on properly. Tiny toddler feet were now properly cuddled in slippers and hands that were free.

"Doesn't that feel better cub?" Sirius asked.

Harry noticed his Paddy's eyes alight with sparkles, so how could he ruin his happiness.

"Better." Harry agreed. "I do good job too doh."

"Yes Harry you did a marvelous job dressing yourself for the first time and again I'm so very proud of you cub." Sirius handed a sippy cup to Harry and a glass for himself filled with the delicious drink the two loved so much.

Harry settled himself onto Sirius's stomach. Oh how he adored this child more than anything in the world. He conjured a blanket out of a pillow and wrapped it around the two of them.

"Siwi?" Harry questioned.

"Yes Prongslet." Sirius hummed.

How Harry loved hearing the rumbles that came from Sirius's chest when he lay on it, so soothing, and so familiar too.

"Do you think mommy and daddy would be pwoud of me for dwessing myself?" He could still remember them slightly, a certain smell, a word being said, but he knew them and knew their love for him still surrounded him.

"Yes Harry they most certainly would be." Sirius said carding his hands through Harry's soft unruly hair.

"Tha's good. Now Moony come tomorrow and he takes me to book stowe annnnndddd

quitch stowe. He says so last time."

"It's Quidditch." Sirius corrected he didn't mind Harry's misuse of the English language, but the child had to learn that Quidditch was something sacred and not meant to be mangled. "And the only reason he's taking you there is because you cried and begged him to last time." Sirius reprimanded.

"Still taking me." Harry grinned cheekily up at his Padfoot than rested his head back down on Sirius' chest. With a big yawn Harry somehow managed to fall asleep right away.

Sirius smiled and shook his head wrapping the blanket tighter around the two and continued to card his fingers through the unruly mop. He gazed out the window and saw two stars shining brightly. "You should be proud of him Lily, James, our boy is turning out good. Watch over him and protect him from heaven, and I will watch over him and protect him down here. He is one amazing little man."

The two stars blinked twice in unison, and than strangely disappeared. Sirius smiled and fell asleep joining the boy in the land of nod.

* * *

A/N: Ok just a little drabble or whatever you want to call it, I know I keep saying this but the sequel to Somewhere I belong is being written as I was writing this, 4 pages in, but thought I could use a little break and wanted to get something out as a little surprise for today, still alive, but life is hectic. First chapter is halfway through being done, at least I hope so . So hope you enjoyed this little ficlet I know short but had to get energy back and stop the monotonous of the other. Now it's 1:15 and I'm rambling so going to stop writing, b/c soon a/n will be just as long as story.

Happy Holidays

~LOVE Hedwig11445


End file.
